Type 5
The , often referred to as the Type 5, was a prototype Japanese semi-automatic rifle developed in 1944, near the end of World War II. The weapon was made out of a need for a semi-automatic rifle after the Allies began fielding the M1 Garand, and the Type 4 was essentially a direct copy of the Garand designed from captured rifles. The Type 4, however, utilized a 10-round internal magazine fed by stripper clips as opposed to the 8-round en-bloc clip the Garand used. Parts for about 250 rifles were known to have been produced, but only a few were actually assembled, were reported to have several issues feeding, and do not appear to have actually seen action in the war. In the Battlefield series, the Type 4 is referred to as the Type 5 and appears in all World War II era games in the series. It is depicted with a removable magazine in Battlefield 1942 and the Vietnam World War II Mod. The Type 5 model in 1943 and Bad Company 2 do not match the real Type 5, and are instead based on the original American M1 Garand, modified to resemble a Japanese weapon. As a result, they use an en-bloc clip like the Garand. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the Type 5 is the primary weapon issued to the IJN Engineer kit, replacing the K98K in patch 1.5. The difference between semi-automatic rifles and their bolt-action counterparts is their superior rate of fire, while retaining the latter's high damage profile of a two-shot kill to the chest and one-shot kill to the head. While this improved fire rate gives the user more of an edge at close range compared to bolt-actions, players should still attempt to limit engagements to medium or long range. Spread wise, users will have to deal with spread increase per consecutive shot, requiring slight pauses between shots at longer ranges. Uniquely, semi-automatic rifles have deviation penalties while moving the crosshairs, however they are relatively minor and do not play much of a factor except at extreme range. Spread introduced by general movement and jumping is lower than bolt-actions, making the class slightly better for firing on the move. When Compared to its American counterpart the M1 Garand, both guns have identical damage due to sharing the same projectile, as well as characteristics such as rate of fire, spread and recoil patterns. The M1 Garand has a faster reload by one second and a larger ammo pool by two rounds, while the Type 5 can hold two extra rounds in its magazine and can reload at any time. Gallery Type 5 BF1942.png|The Type 5 in first person Type 5 Reload 1 BF1942.png|Inserting a magazine during reload Type 5 Reload 2 BF1942.png|Finishing the reload BF1942_Type_5_Japanese_soldier.PNG|A Japanese soldier taking cover, using a Type 5 Battlefield Vietnam World War II mod In Battlefield Vietnam's official WWII mod, the Type 5 is issued to the Imperial Japanese Army as their standard rifle. It can be found as an option for the Assault, Engineer and Heavy Assault kits. It used the same model and skin from Battlefield 1942, though has different animations. It stats are very similar to those from its counterpart in the previous game. Gallery File:BFVWWII_Type_5.PNG|The Type 5 in Battlefield Vietnam's WWII mod File:BFVWWII_Type_5_IJA_soldier.PNG|The Type 5 in the hand of a Japanese soldier Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the Type 5 is the primary weapon issued to the IJN Rifleman kit. It is very effective at long ranges, being able to kill in three body shots. It possesses an 8-round clip, as opposed to the 10-round clip used in Battlefield 1942, and is functionally identical to its Marine Corps counterpart, the M1 Garand. However, the iron sights of the Type 5 are misaligned, as the shots will land above the front post. The Type 5 has a bayonet and a mount for rifle grenades. Gallery File:BF1943_TYPE_5.jpg|The Type 5 in Battlefield 1943 File:Type 5 rifle.jpg|The Type 5's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in singleplayer, the''' Type 5''' makes a brief appearance in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 during the opening mission, Operation Aurora. It is not unlockable for multiplayer, unlike its American counterpart, the M1 Garand. It is one of the two infantry weapons available during Operation Aurora and one of the two weapons available in singleplayer that is not a collectible weapon. It is a good idea to pick the Type 5 up from a fallen Japanese soldier, as it is often a one shot, one kill weapon and, unlike the Type 100, it has manageable recoil due to its semi-automatic action, as well as far superior accuracy. It notably has identical stats to those of the M1 Garand in multiplayer, except with slightly lower long range damage, reflecting the M1's damage before a patch. Gallery Type 5 Hand BC2.png|The Type 5 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Type 5 OS BC2.png|The Type 5's iron sights Trivia General *In Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield 1943, the Japanese Imperial Chrysanthemum can be seen engraved behind the dorsal sights. References es:Type 5 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 1943 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Standard Issue Rifles of Battlefield 1942